Returning to the Past
by Villainluvr97
Summary: Nicole and other are back as they risks their lifes to stop Imhotep from taking over the world by using the bracelet of Anubis.
1. Plan Failed

*Four Weeks Earlier*

 _A medjai woman rode her horse across the desert escaping from the four men firing their guns. One of the bullets aimed on her shoulder and leg causing her to fall of her horse rolling down the hill. The men rushed down to check the unconscious women lying on her side not moving. ¨Locknak will be please that the job is done. Quickly take her to somewhere that n one could find the body.¨ said the leader. The men picked her up and her over the horse as they left. Stopping at a heavy current river. "Should we tie her?" Said one the men. "No. Throw her in before the others know of what happened." Said the leader._

 _The men picked her up by the arms and legs tossing her into the water watch her body float away. "The plan is working exactly what Meela intended." Said the leader as they left the scene. Hours went by as women were using the river to wash clothes while their children played close by. The boy playing his younger sister and noticed something in the water._

 _Curious he walked over to get a closer look and gasp. "Mama look! Someone is in the water!" Said the boy pointing to the body. The mother and the other women went into the water pulling the unmoving woman out. While the boy ran to get his father. The mother pulled the wet wrapping of and saw two necklaces as the others talked amongst themselves. "What is the commotion?" Said the father. "Ali, look at this." Said the mother holding the gold charm. The man kneeled down to look at the necklaces and checked her pulse. "The hidden Medjai." The father muttered in shock._

*Present*

Rick was walking in the halls of the cave holding his gun and torch up. He moving his gun fast at a noise he heard but found nothing. He looked around and saw an other room wiping away the cobweb he searched for anything and tuned to face a dirty blonde kid making him scream. The kid fell and laughed at his reaction. "Alex." Said Rick. "What were you thinking mummies come back to life." Said Alex getting up on his feet. "You have no idea. Your not suppose to be here Alex. Just wait for me and your mother in the ther room?" said Rick putting his gun away. "But dad I -" "No buts get going." siad Rick pointing to the opposite direction. "But it's your tattoo." said Alex grabbed his right wrist. "My tattoo?" said Rick looking down at Alex.

Alex pulled Rick's sleeve up to reveal an egyptian tattoo. "See the pyrimid, the sun, and the two kings and everything." said Alex.(idk what he said its been awhile.) "Really." said Rick. "Yeah." said Alex. "Well go back to the room and wait for me there." said Rick walking down the hall. "But what should I do?" said Alex. "I don't know build me a mouse trap." siad RIck and left to the other room. "OK." said Alex walking to the room. He picked up a few sticks and strings from the cntruction that was held. It took him a while but his mouse trap was coming tgether good until he heard vices. Alex got up and climbed the ladder of the contruction and laid down. There were three men walking around to see if anyone was here. Alex took his sling shot and kept on hitting the skinny guy a few times until one of them caught his stone he was using. The tan was about get Alex until a cloaked figure aimed their guns at him.

" _If you want the boy, you have to deal with me first."_ said the figure disguising their voice. "Gladly." said the man. He was about pull his gun out but ended up having a bullet hit his shoulder and touched it pain while taking a kneeling position glaring at the figure. "Why you son of a b-" the skinny white didn't finish as the figure punched him making fall. "Spike, Jasper lets get outta here." said the other man. Jasper got up and ran to the piller kicking the stone out making the construction moving side to side. "So long you little brat." said Jasper and left. Alex moved around tyring not to fall off as the figure heard the sound of water coming from the other side of the room. "Alex jump I'll catch you." said The figure. It was too late as he fell on the pill and slided of as the colums started falling on each other until it it reached the wall. Alex got up looking around. "Woah." He said as the figure walked towards him making sure he was alright.

"Alex are you ok." said the figure. Alex looked at the figure realizing it was a woman then snapped back to the last colum that was abut to hit the wall. Heran over trying to push it back but ran back to the woman as they both when the water was coming towards them. THey both saw Rick an Evie fall out of the water gasping for air and coughing then looked at Alex and the figure. "Mom, Dad. I can explain everything." said Alex. Rick was the first to get up and got in front of the figure. "Save it Alex. I want to know who the heck are you?" said Rick. The figure chuckled and pulled the hood down smiling at Rick and Evie. "Nikki. How are you here? I heard that you were dead." said Rick. "I'll explain it on the way back to your place. As for now. Lets go before anyone else knows we're here." said Nicole pulling her hood back and went to the exit with the other following.


	2. Trouble Awaits

It was the middle of the night as the men dug through the remains of Hamunaptra. A dark man wearing red puffed pants with a matching wrapping on his head carrying a black book. He puts it down a table touching it by his finger tips. "The book of the dead gives life." He said. A woman walked over carrying a gold book putting it next to the book. "And the book of the living takes life away." She said after blowing the sand off. "I thought it was my job." Said the man. "Has your men dispose of her?" Said an older man wearing all red walking towards them.

"Nothing to worry about they made sure the body wasn´t found." Said the man. "Good cause we're getting close." Said the woman. Then all the men started panicking and screaming. The men ran out of the hole as the flesh eater consumed man alive and others came in with flamethrowers to kill the insects. "We're getting very close."said the woman walking back inside the tent smirking. After a while they heard honking and vehicle came with three men. The woman and the older man walked towards them as they stopped. "Where is it?" Said the older man. "Sorry but the O'Connells beat us it and the mysterious figure shot Jasper then punched Spike" Said the man.

"We need that bracelet." Said the older man. "No! W-" jasper says pulling his guns and into a gun down. The woman shook her head. "Enough. I told you that I could handle this." Said the woman. A man in the distance yelled. "They found him quickly Meela." Said older man. They all rushed down to see a large amber with a mummy inside. The older man went up looked in shock. "It's him. It's Imhotep." Said the older man. Meela went over and caressed the amber then faced the men. "Get Evelyn and Locknak find out who this mysteries figure is." Said Meela. Locknak smiled and ordered his men to follow him to the airport.

Meanwhile the O'Connells drove to their mansion as Nicole told them about she was on patrol of the village to where she almost killed by four men. "Your very lucky to survive but how come you came back to see us?" Said Rick. "I think someone is going to bring 'him' back." Said Nicole. "How do you know?" Said Evie looking at her. "I kept on having visions. Just like yours."said Nicole. "Alright we're here I get bags, Alex carry the box and Nicole help Evie with the tools." Said Rick as everyone got out of the car. Nicole grabbed the bag of explosives and Evie got her chiseling bag as the two walked inside.


	3. Uninvited

Nicole went to the kitchen and put her cloak on a near by chair. She opened the fridge and took an apple then closed the door. Just as she was about to turn a hand touched her shoulder and turning the man she used her reflexes Nicole pulled her sword out placing the blade against his neck only to realize it was Ardeth. She sighed in relief and put her weapon away. "I'm glad your safe my love. I'm sor-" he didn't finish as he felt her lips slam onto his and pulled her close moving his jaw with passion. She pulled back as she heard someone else talking in deep voice. "Locknak." Whispered Ardeth walking into the living room while Nicole put her cloak back on and followed him.

She stood next Evie while pulling out both her swords glaring at the dark man facing Ardeth. Evie grabbed her own sword and went position. Locknak ordered men to get the chest in anyway possible. One man ran to Nicole swinging his machete around as Nicole blocked his blows and stabbed him. She suddenly was pulled by her cloak choking her having no choice she slipped out it stabbed the other sword in the ground and kicked her leg at her attackers head knocking him out. "Woah Nikki when did you learn to do that." Said Alex. "I honestly don't know Alex." Said Nicole. "Nicole behind you." Said Ardeth as he was fighting Locknak.

She felt something hit her head hard and her world was turning black. "Mom! Aunt Niki!" Yelled Alex as the two were being carried out of the house. Locknak looked at Adreth on the floor leaning against the cabinet clenching to his left shoulder. He pulled out a dagger and threw it an inch away from Ardeth's face then left. The car stop at the museum and the men pulled the two women out and brought them inside. Meela saw Nicole unconscious as she was dressed to meet Imhotep. "Make sure she doesn't feel anything then break every bone in her body and finish her." She ordered. The men nodded and took Nicole in the next room.

Tying her wrist tightly at arms length as she was on her knees. Nicole slowly began waking up then felt a fist slam on her cheekbone. She groaned in pain then was surrounded by men hitting her on the side ribs,chest, and face.

Nicole's POV  
An hour went by and the men were summoned for the ceremony leaving me alone before putting a gag and blindfolded. All I felt was numbness and heard a in human roar. 'They found him.' I thought. I heard one man came in untying me and retying my wrists. Then put me over his shoulder bring me to some sort of room. "Nicole." I heard Evie whispered. The man dropped me roughly on the ground causing me to muffle in pain. " _This is stranger who was trying to steal the bracelet_." Said a woman in Egyptian. " _Lift the stranger up so I can see who I am dealing with_." Said a raspy voice.

The men did as they were told as i can barely see anything. Hearing Imhotep gasped as he saw the damage on my face and i looked to make out the outline of Evie covering her mouth as if she was about to be sick. I suddenly felt Imhotep's decay hands taking the bloody cloth out my throbbing mouth. By the time the gag fell I puked out a bit of blood and coughed in pain. He touched my back and said a spell making my pain go away. Looking up to the woman from one of my visions lead him to Evie as a distraction after glaring at me. I slowly got up and get to Evie but I was grabbed from behind by Locknak. "Don't even think about it." He said in my ear.

Meela snapped her fingers and the men were bring Evie to the fire pit. Imhotep ordered the men to burn her and Meela translated. Evie screamed and so did Nicole as she struggled to get out Locknak's grip. Rick jump over the fire and put Evie over his shoulder then Ardeth began firing his bullets. Nicole high kicked Locknak in the face and used her strength flip him over her body. She Ran up the stairs to where Ardeth was while avoid getting hit. She took the guns from his holsters and shot the men. Seeing the flammable crates around the group of men and shot it causing an explosion.


	4. Too Late

Nicole and the rest ran to the stairs as Imhotep pushed two away from and picked up while saying spell. Rik and Nicole stopped at this then looked down to see Imhotep summoning the mummies. "Oh no not these guys again." Said Rick as Ardeth pulled Nicole towards him and exited the building. "Destroy them all and bring back my wife unharmed." Imhotep commanded. The four mummies roared loudly in unison. Everyone ran outside and didn't see Jonathan or Alex. "Where the heck is Jonathan." Said Rick.

Honking was heard and they saw Jonathan stopped the bus. Nicole, Ardeth, and Evie got in while Rick walked up to him. "What's the matter with my car?" Said Rick. "Well I had to find alternative vehicle." Said Jonathan. "Double acre Bus!" Said Rick in anger. "It was his idea." Said Jonathan pointing to Alex. The two argued until Nicole smacked Jonathan at the back of his neck. "Shut up and move this damn bus."said Nicole as Rick got in. The four mummies began chase after them while Nicole,Ardeth, and Rick had their guns ready.

Rick stayed on the second floor while everyone was the bottom nicole opened the window as a mummy was attepptng to jump on the side. She started firing her bullets while Ardeth shoot the another in half but got knocked down. Nicole shot it in the head but the creature grabbed her arm with ne hand while the other held onto the bar and threw her toward the front door. Luckly she grabbed the supporting handle on the outside of the bus for dear life. "NIcole! Grabbed my hand." said Evie as she reach her hand out. Nicole grabbed it and was slowly pulled in and saw Evie grabbed her shot gun and blasted the mummy into pieces before it make another strike at Ardeth.

NIcoole looked ahead and ran to the edge of stirs. "Rick get down now!" She yelled. Jonathan drove through the bridge as the top of the bus was breaking into pieces while creating eletrical sparks and heat as they into the highway. He pulled over close to the bridge that was above the waters as Nicole sat next to Ardeth who exhausted from the fight. She saw the three scratches on his chest that was bleeding a little. "Alex can get me the first aid kit." said Nicole as she moved the clothing carefully. "Here. Aunt Nikki." said Alex handing her the white box with a red cross. "Thank you." said Nicole opening the box pulling out the alcohol, white cloth (idk what it called to patch up the wounds.) and the tape for it.

She heard alex say something until she saw Locknak grabbed him and shoved him into the car. "Alex! Jonathan help Ardeth with his injury." said Nicole as she follwed Rick out of the bus. Rick ran as he can then fell as the bridge was going up but Nicole jumped to reach the other side. She grabbed the edge and lifted herself up until she saw a foot in front her looking up slowly to Locknak's men. The man grinned and stomped on her left hand then her shoulder where she was shot causing her to let go falling into the cold water barely getting hit by the boat that passed her. "Nicole!" someone called out. She popped her head gasped for air then swam to shore and took a while to climb back to the bridge.

By the time everyone got to the mansion Nicole took a bubble bath while Ardeth talked to Evie and Rick. Nicole was in the tub looking at the ceiling as her mind was in the clouds until Ardeth knocked on the opened door. "Was I interrupting something?" He said walking over to her. "No Ardeth I was thinking about what happened and . . ." She stopped herself and sighed. Ardeth kneeled down to her eye level and took her chin in his hand to look at her. "And What?" Said Ardeth. "The Visions again but every time I see someone their face is a blur." Said Nicole. "You'll figure it soon." Said Ardeth kissing her on the forehead and left the bathroom. Nicole get ready for bed and slipped under the covers as Ardeth pulled her closer to him and slept through the night.

~ Short Vision/ Nicole's Pov ~

i was suddenly floating on above a jungle landscape. I felt calm and determined until a rush of water came. Then found myself with Alex on a sandy ground. A flash of pain came through and felt faded away. "No!" Said two voices.

~ Short Vision over ~


	5. Carpet Ride

Everyone stopped at market place where a few things were either being sold or stacked with something else. "This place didn't change that much when I was here last time." Said Nicole looking around the place. "So this is were our magic carpet is." Said Evie. "If there's a pilot that sneak us in then Izzy is our guy." Said Rick as he saw a dark man come out the big doors. The man looked at him shock and stopped at what he was doing. "Izzy." Said Rick smiling. The man went back inside the doors and locked it. "Hey!" Said Rick as he pulled out his gun and walked towards the door.

"He sure remembers you Rick." Said Evie. "He's just shy is all." Said Rick as he broke the lock by one shot. "Izzy come over here." Said Rick following the scared man. "What ever it is? I don't care I have it it with O'Connell every time I'm with you. I get shot last time I got shot in the ass I was mourning for my ass." Said Izzy. Rick stopped him as Nicole walked towards them. "Oh why hello Nicole. Beautiful as always." Said Izzy looking at her up and down. Ardeth heard this and was about to kill Izzy until Nicole pulled her gun out pointing it to Izzy's crotch.

"Care to say that again." Said Nicole making Izzy scared to death. "Nikki. I got it." Said Rick as she put slowly put her gun away. "Look my son is out there and I'll do whatever it takes to get him back."said Rick noticing Izzy was eye followed the gold stick. "Give me that stick and you can wax me and use me as surf board." Said Izzy catching the stick after he drops the scrolls he was carrying. "Hey Izzy how did you lose your eye?" Said Nicole crossing her arms. "Oh I just put this patch on to make look more Dashing." Said Izzy laughing until Rick joined in then ripped the patch off.

Everyone followed him and stopped to see a blimp. "It's a balloon." Said Rick. "Yeah she's quiet too." Said izzy. "Izzy your right." Said Rick. "I was?" Said Izzy. "Yeah your going to get shot."said Rick pulling his gun out ready to shoot him. "Woah she's faster than she looks just like Nikki here." Said Izzy. Nicole grabbed her throwing knife and aimed close to Izzy's foot making him yelp in surprise. "Get it ready Izzy we don't have much time." Said Nicole walking over to retrieve her knife. Izzy ran inside to get the fuel of the balloon while Ardeth went to talk to the counselors. Nicole saw a familiar bird flying towards her and landed on her shoulder.

"Horus. Good to see you again." Said Nicole petting the bird. Ardeth came toward her with a leather glove and let Horus land on his hand. "Pet bird." Said Jonathan. "He was gift for Ardeth and became really close to me when he was a week old." Said Nicole. "He became my best friend and can send messages to the counsel." Said Ardeth. "Come on. Everyone the faster we get he kid the less likely I won't get shot." Said izzy. Nicole and Ardeth got in first with the rest following as the blimp was taking off. "Nicole are you alright?" Said Ardeth standing next to her. "I had another vision but it was different." Said Nicole.

"How? Was it Imhotep again?" said Ardeth. She looked at him and sighed. "In the dream i was floating above a jungle and was pulled then saw Alex in a beach of some kind." said Nicole looking other way. Ardeth embraced her in his arms then lifted her chin to look at him. "He'll be safe as long Imhotep uses him to get to the Scorpion King. He only has six days left."said Ardeth. "I just hope we get there in time." Said Nicole wrapping her arms around him. Izzy saw this then pulled Rick over to him. "Are they together?" Izzy whispered. "Yeah they're engaged. Sorry Izzy had your chance." said Rick patting his back walking away. "Shit." said Izzy slamming his hand on the wheel. He noticed the Jonathan was taking the golden stick and fought it over.


	6. Memories

*Meanwhile at Cairo*

"When lord Imhotep last encountered the O'Connells. They sent his soul to the underworld including his wife reincarnation. As powerful as he with the army of Anubis. He will be invincible but since he knows that Nicole is alive. She will ruin everything that we planned and we need your help." Said Mr. Hafez snapping his fingers. A man holding the book of the dead headed it to him while Meela got closer. "Keep this with you always." Said Mr. Hafez. Just then Lock nah brought Alex in the room in his arms trying to get out of his grip and stopped as he saw the book. "Hey the book of the dead."said Alex as he was put down. "What a bright young child." Said Meela getting from the ground looking at him. She walked over to him and Lock nah and bender down a bit to his eye level. "Your family must be really worried. If you want to see them again. You better behave." She said touching his cheek. "Please I disrespect my parents. Why would I listen to you?" Said Alex pushing her hand away. "Silence!" Growled Lock nah pulling his collar upwards. Meela touched his chin and close to his face. "Because your family put poisonous snakes in your bed." Said Meela pecking his cheek. "When your sleeping."she said. Alex shook his head as if he was in a trance looking at Mr. Hafez. "Lord Imhotep would like to see the boy." Said Mr. Hafez. "Now lets see how brave you are." Lock nah says smiling down at Alex and dragged him to the next Cart. "Hey what did I do? Hey!" Said Alex after being shoved out to the next door. Lock nah closed the door behind them and opened the other in front of them while grabbing Alex by his left hand.

As they entered the cart it was dark with only lit candles around a cloaked figure standing with his back turned. The figured turned around wearing a slightly gold mask making Alex back up a little. The figure began talking in Egypt. "It is you who the chosen one. Leave us." Said the figure. Lock nah nod and leave the cart leaving only Alex alone with the figure. "You are the one to lead me to Scorpion King." Said the figure. "What if I'm not? I might get a little lost." Said Alex feeling nervous. The figure laughed and waved his hand. "You are your fathers son. This bracelet show you the way."the figure said making the bracelet move upwards. He brought out a sand timer (forgot the name of it) and turned it upside down making the sand fall. "The sands of Time is matter how much you have left." Said the figure. "Yeah I heard this part I have to you the way the temple in seven days before the Scorpion King wakes up." Said Alex. "Did you also know that you make it on time that the bracelet will suck the life out of you." Said the figure. "That part I missed. Wait a minute that means I have five days left." Said Alex. "Then you better help us or won't see your family again." Said The figure. "My aunt Nikki and Dad will kick your ass." Said Alex glaring at him. He figure nod and took off his mask revealing himself as Imhotep. Alex yelped In fright as Lockean came back grabbed his arm. "I don't think so." Said Imhotep waving to Lock nah to leave with Alex. "Soon my love we will rule this world." Said Imhotep as his thoughts were on bringing his wife back.

Nicole's Pov

As the sun was setting I heard Horus coming back from delivering the message that Ardeth sent to the counsel. I looked over the sky and felt something different. Ignoring it I sat down next to Rick as he was preparing his gun and switch blade. "Even if I was some sort of Medjai like Nikki here then what difference does it make." Said Rick. "It's the missing piece to your heart. If Nicole didn't accept who she was hen who knows what of happened if me and her never been together." Said Ardeth. "You embrace who are Rick. Why else those men did the tattoo on you and me back when we were at the orphanage? You do things that no one can ever do." I told Rick. "Even if was true than I don't believe til I see it. But what do we expect from Imhotep." Said Rick putting his in his pocket. "His powers are returning quickly by the time we reach The temple he Scorpion king won't be able to stop him." Said Ardeth. I had the same feeling again laid back against the barrel beside me. "Are alright Nicole?" Said Ardeth. "I don't know Ardeth. I've been having an odd feeling about something but I'll be fine." I said getting up and walked towards Evie and stood beside her. I looked over at Evie at my right and hugged her. "I know we are both worried about Alex but remember he has the same brain as you and Rick. He can handle himself and I'm sure Imhotep will be watching him closely." I said to her. "I just hop we get there soon." Said Evie as we both looked out the view of the river ahead of us. I suddenly closed my eyes as i began hearing voices in my head as the clouds surrounded the boat.

 _Then I opened them to see a room that was Egyptian and saw many people sitting down looking at two women. 'Why am I having this memory again?' I thought to myself as the pharaoh signaled to begging eh fight. I watched them fight as the light skinned woman got knock down as everyone clapped. I felt anger towards the woman that was standing looking down at her. The first woman lifted her mask to have the same resemblance as Evie and the other Anck Su Namun. As they continued the fight I was glaring at Anck Su Namun until a voice spoke. "_ _Khepre, You must show respect towards her. otherwise Seti will begin to ask questions about this._ _" I looked over to my left to see a guard that had Ardeth's appearance. "_ _My apologies Sokar but ever since Anck-su-namun came I had a feeling she was up to something. I don't trust her by a second_ _" I said. The fight was over as Evie stood up from the ground as the pharaoh went over to her congratulating to his new wife and I saw the glances that Imhotep and Anak Su Namun were giving each other when they past by. I walked and congradulted her and saw her waalk to her chambers. Then heard her father sighed at and gave a look. I nodded and went after her. I entered her room slowly looking around at spotted her looking at the other balcony across from hers. I went over to her right side and looked at scene in front of us. I felt tears forming as the Pharaoh came in making Imhotep hide while Anck Su namun stayed with a blade behind her back. Then jugs like a blur She stabbed him in the lower back making him scream in pain. I called the guards and everything around me was black as i felt someone staring at around to see Imhotep close to my face smiling at me just as he was about say something. I felt somebody shaking me out of the trance of some kind seeing Ardeth looking me worried spreading across his face._

"Nicole. What happened?" said Ardeth wiping away the tears from my eyes. "I had the same memory of that Night and Imhotep was right behind me." said Nicole then looked at Evie. "I had the same one as well with you being Khepri and i almost fell off the blimp if Rick,Ardeth and Johnathan didn't catch me on time." said Evie. I ran hugged Evie as the rest sat down. "So you two had the same freaky visions and again been acting weird since the trip back at hamunaptra and finding the bracelet." said Rick as Evie sat next to him while i sat on Ardeth's lap. "Rick its the memories that me and evie had from our past life." I said. "Nicole's right. She's the secret protector of Egypt and Im the protector of the Bracelet." said Evie. "You see. Even now they have accept their faith that showed them who they are." said Ardeth. "She's secret Medjai, She's a reincarnated princess and I'm a warrior of god." said Rick while pointing to Nicole,Evie, and himself. "The sides of the pyramids. But since Alex wears the bracelet we have make sure he gets to the temple before time runs out." said Nicole. "So what its a bracelet Nicole? He can always keep it as a souvenir." said Johnathan. Nicole and Ardeth turned and gave Johnath a 'you serious' look. "Johnathan, That bracelet is the only thing that is keeping Alex alive. If he doesn't get to the temple when the sun rises on the last day the bracelet will kill him."siad Nicole. "Then we better hurry up. For lets get some rest."said Rick as everyone went somewhere on the blimp to sleep.


	7. Apart

By the time izzy was getting ready to land the blimp Rick, Ardeth, and Nicole were greeting their guns ready. "Alright now. Evie and Nikki should go check in the ruins while we head got the train." Said Rick pushing his bullet guard in the slot. (Idk the name) once they felt the ground Ardeth jumped out with Rick and Evie doing the same. "Ardeth do you really believe that Alex will be safe with 'her'?"said Nicole getting off and walked beside him towards the site. "My love he has the heart of O'Connell. Don't worry I'm sure Imhotep is certain that Alex is safe when they get close to the temple."said Ardeth as they stopped close to the train. "Let me know if you two find anything." Said Nicole touching his cheek and kissed him. Ardeth pulled her close then went their separate ways. Nicole raised her cautiously looking around and saw a pool of water with something on the step.

Hearing footsteps behind her,she looked to see Evie walking out of the room and passed the pool where Nicole was. She turned back took a closer look and saw it was a flower that was plucked. "Rick!" Evie said. Nicole ran toward her with Rick and Ardeth seeing that sh was holding Alex's tie. "Alex left us his tie and built us a sand castle. It's grand castle of Phili."(Idk how it's spelled) said Evie brushing off the extra sand. "They gone to Phili." Said Nicole. "Atta boy,Alex. Lets go." Said Rick as they ran back to the blimp. "Horus." Said Nicole. The bird chirped as it landed her hand gently as Ardeth grabbed the message and sent the other. Horus took off as Izzy got the engine started. Hours went by as they found another clue from Alex when Nicole found his jacket with the same flower on top and reached to the canyons where they should find them.

Flying above the waters Nicole couldn't help but feel she seen this before and heard someone walking towards her. "What's wrong? You been looking at the river for a while now." Said Adreth wrapping his arms around her waist putting his chin on her shoulder. "It's the dream I told you before. About floating above the waters but I don't see Alex."said Nicole looking at Adreth. "We'll find him." Said Ardeth kissing her right side of her forehead. "That's the blue Nile I bet were getting out of Egypt by now." Said Rick. I sighed as Ardeth let go of me to check if there was any sign of Imhotep or anything. Suddenly it became very quite and we all listened carefully. Hearing a rush of water close by I turned to where Izzy was and saw a large wave coming straight towards us. "We're in trouble!" Izzy yelled. Seeing a face of Imhotep form in he water looking at at us laughing. "Horus fly." Said Ardeth letting the bird direct us to safety. "Izzy. Make a hard right." i told him.

"Star board. Star board!"said Rick showing the direction where Horus was. We heard Imhotep roar opening his mouth wide as Izzy did something make the blimp go fast. I almost fall off the side of the blimp but luckily Ardeth caught me on time. "Thanks." I said as I felt him grabbing a hold of my waist. I wrapped my arms around his middle as he held onto the blimp. Imhotep made the water walls follow us and growled at the sight of me and Ardeth. Splashing the water at the blimp to make the blimp crash Izzy did a turn and made it to safety. I looked Around to see everyone ok and heard izzy say something. "Uh people." Said Johnathan. We turned around and saw Ahme Sphere and the gold pyramid. "Ahme Sphere." Said Ardeth. Then i heard the sound of the water again making us turn back to see Imhotep's face. "He's back!" Said Izzy. The water roared as it came for us and I felt a jerk when Izzy made blimp fly off for a bit and heard a sound that I didn't want to here. "Hang on!" Said Rick as the water splash us. I felt myself being pulled away from the blimp and saw that Im getting far away from everyone. I wanted to yell for help but my mouth didn't move and I slowly blacked out.

As the wave disappeared an unconscious figure was held by a small wave heading to the shore. The figure was put down gently and the water was off her body. "Aunt Nikki."said Alex was head towards her but Lock nah held by his shirt. Nicole began coughing up the water out of her lungs and got up while Imhotep was coming towards her. After she was done controlling her breathing she saw Alex being held by Lock nah who was smirking. She looked behind her to see Imhotep standing her as he put his hands on her waist and was about to kiss her but got pushed back making take a few steps back in shock.

She sent him a glare and walked towards Alex. Alex pushed Lock Noah's hand off of him and hugged Nicole. "It's ok I'm here." Said Nicole stroking his head. Feeling a hand on her left shoulder she looked to see Imhotep. "What Imhotep?" Said Nicole. "We have get moving." Said Imhotep. "Lock nah will watch o-" "No I'm staying with the boy." Said Nicole. "Alright but you and I must talk about us." He said walking away as everyone followed. "Come on Alex." Said Nicole. He nodded and walked next to her with Lock nah behind them. After two hour walk through the rainforest Nicole can't help but feel something off about this. Alex held her hand securely since Locknah disappeared somewhere a while ago. Nicole heard Horus not far behind until a gunshot went off and there was silence.

"Horus!" She called out as the two grabbed her arms. "Let go of me. Im not going to escape." She said getting out of their grip and glared as Alex went by her side again. They continued their destination again to the golden pyramid as sun began to set. Imhotep looked at Nicole every now and excused himself. He walked towards Nicole gently touching her shoulder causing her jump into a fight position thinking it was Locknah. "Come with me." Said Imhotep leading her away from Alex. Once Imhotep found a quiet spot and good distance from the group. He faced Nicole crossing her arms. "Why haven't you returned to me and be with Sokar?" Said Imhotep. "It's my choice since the minute you've changed and try to destroy my family. I can never be with someone who is being used for their satisfaction." Said Nicole walking back to the ground. Imhotep grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "I want us to be together again." He whispered looking into her eyes. "It's too late for that but we can be friends unless you stop all of this. Just let me and my nephew go." Said Nicole as it started to go too silent. Imhotep noticed this as well then grabbed her hand going to the front. But Nicole got of his grasp as one by one the men were being dragged by their feet and ran to find Alex. "Alex!" She said as the branches rustled behind her.


End file.
